


One Good Favor... (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate, Cock Appreciation, F/M, Friends to fwb, Massage, Stress Relief, Tea and Sympathy, blowjob, book nerds are great, cum in my mouth, platonic, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	One Good Favor... (F4M)

One Good Favor... (F4M)  
[platonic] [affectionate] [friends to FWB] [playful] [massages] [stress relief] [blowjob] [cock appreciation] [moaning] [cum in my mouth] [book nerds are great] [tea and sympathy]

It's been a long shitty week at work. You're burned out and in need of a little therapy.. and you're in luck, because good friends always know the perfect way to make each other feel better. (Plus, cookies.)

Possible effects: footsteps, stirring & setting down drinks

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------------  
[You're feeling tired but relaxed; vibe quiet with maybe some ignorable background music. Tone friendly, caring and above all comfortable.]

Mmmmm. Oh. (pause) Aaaaahhh.

[shifting around on couch]

Hhhhhhhmmmm... *oh* yes. (gasp) Ooooooh. Right there. *Riiight* there. Mmmmmm. Yes.

(a couple slow breaths)

Ooooh. Oh, that's goooooood. (pause) Yep. Whew. All right.

(contented sigh)

Ahhh. Wow. *Thank* you. That was just what I needed. That was... perfect. (sigh) You, sir, are good at that. That may be the best foot rub I've ever gotten in my life.

(laugh) What? I mean it. Have you ever tried Craigslist or something? You could charge for that. No joke. (pause) Yes! Of course I'm serious. I've had a few massages in my time. I know what I'm talking about. That. Was. Good.

Ha! Are you kidding? (pause) Oh, stop it. No. I wasn't trying to sound like a... a phone-sex girl or something. Ha. (pause) No, really. Is that what it sounded like? (pause) Oh. No, I just meant it felt good. I was happy. I *am* happy.

Well, ok. I guess I might have been exaggerating a *little* bit. Seriously, I wanted to let you know how nice that was. (pause) Yep. I know it's no fun when you're doing something like that and the other person just sits there like a brick. If somebody's doing me a favor, I try to make it very clear it's appreciated. (pause) Ha. So it really sounded like that? Do you think so? (pause) (laugh) You know what? I wouldn't even mind doing that. I don't know, is it still a thing? Is there any decent money in sexy chats these days?

Honestly? It might be fun... maybe just as a side thing. It would be a little work where I don't have to run around for nine straight hours with barely a minute to get the fucking pebbles out of my shoes. (pause) Well. Maybe we both have things we should try to get paid for. (laugh) I know. I don't blame you for being so busy. And I am sorry we haven't gotten to catch up so much lately. We really need to do this more often.

(sigh) Yeah, I know. I'm still looking. I had another interview this week. But for now, this is how the bills get paid.

[sitting up]

Well, that deserves a good beverage at least. I could throw some cookies in the oven too... or, you're right, maybe it doesn't quite feel like dessert time yet. What would you like for now - tea? Hot chocolate? (pause) Cool, me too. Just hang on, let me get up. Oof...

(pause to indicate a few minutes passing)

All good. Do you want some lemon or honey with yours? (pause) One lump or two? Ok. (giggle) Then what about sugar? (laugh) Oh, don't roll your eyes at me. I'm not sorry. I just never get tired of a good book-nerd joke. You know me.

[fx with the following: footsteps, stirring of spoons in mugs, setting them down on the table]

And excuse me, mister, but I recall that's one reason we've always gotten along so well since school. A friend who gets that kind of reference is a friend worth keeping.

(sigh) So. Hey, is there something I can do for you? One good favor, after all... would you like your back scratched? Or a little massage? You could probably use a little work on those shoulder muscles. I'm not too bad with my hands either, if I say so myself. Even if I'm not you. (pause) Sure. I saw how you were hunching over and stretching earlier. Come on, face that way and I'll try to work out those knots a little.

[more shuffling around]

Ok, just tell me if there are any really tense spots. How's this? (pause for a couple moments) Is there anything else that would help you feel better while I'm at it? Mood music and incense? Maybe a little of that sexy moaning? (laugh) Has it... been a while?

What? No, sorry. I didn't mean that to sound like a crack about being single. No! No. Not at *all.* (pause) Did that hit a sore spot? 'Cause I really didn't mean to. (pause) Ok, good. I *thought* you'd know how I meant it. I just wanted to be sure... (pause) Really! Hey, *I*'m hardly in a position to make fun of being single. Not that I'd make fun of it anyway. I was being sympathetic. I just mean... I understand. I'm in that boat too, you know. I wanted to try brightening your day a little.

And... I wasn't quite kidding. I mean, it was sort of a joke... (chuckle) but I know what guys are like. And believe me, if you didn't know already, it's not just guys. I know there's one thing that can always make me happier after a shitty week like this... (pause) No, really. Don't take that the wrong way. It's not some hidden agenda. (laugh) I'm not secretly in love with you or anything. Honestly, I've always felt we're such good friends that we're... beyond that. It's great how we can share so much, without the usual baggage - you know?

See, you get it. I knew we were on the same page. So, in all seriousness... if I can help you feel better... I'm glad to. I always want the best, especially for my best friends. You really deserve it... I mean, really. That foot rub... wow. That was just as good as an orgasm. If I had a boyfriend who did that for me? He'd be getting a blowjob for it at *least.*

Aha. I know you weren't this tense a minute ago. (pause) Mmmm? Ahh, no, I didn't think it was *that* kind of tension. (giggle) Talking about these things can, uh, have that effect. I get it. (pause) No, don't worry. I'm one person you never need to be nervous around. You understand... (pause) Mmm-hmmm. Then why don't I just do something about that? Really, you need it.

You know? Thinking about it, honestly, the idea doesn't even feel that weird. I just want to do something nice for you. For both of us. Nothing else to it. You can tell me if you're uncomfortable... (chuckle) well, I can see where you're a *little* uncomfortable. But that's why I want to help.

Yes, really. Ok? (pause) Sure. Why don't you just turn this way... sit back right there... (giggle) It's ok. Let's just unfasten this... all right.

[rustling of clothes]

There, let it out. Just relax... lean back...

[a little more rustling]

mmmmm, that's nice. Yes, just sit there and leave things to me. (quiet for a couple moments) You know, actually, I've missed having one of these in my hands. It's just one of my favorite... playthings. You know what I mean?

I've been with some guys who think it's weird, but sometimes... I enjoy just playing with a dick. Just like this, without even needing to do anything else. I can just feel... and stroke... and that's it. It's like... (laugh) well, it's like those little sponge things you squeeze to relax. Right? My last boyfriend... no, I guess you never met him... that's probably the main thing I miss about him. He'd let me do this for half an hour sometimes. It was so... calming. (giggle) He treated my tits the same way. Like stress balls. 

Ok. Yes, I was rambling. I know you understand too. But, well, my mind just wanders when I've got one of these in my hands. Now... don't worry about doing anything. Just enjoy it. (sigh) Honestly, you're doing *me* a favor too. It's been too long since I've gotten to play with a nice cock... and kiss it (kiss) ... and feel the head (kiss) ... and lick it... (pause) ... and taste it...

(sucking/bobbing)

*Mmmmmmmmmm.* Oh yes.

(slight moans; alternate with more sucking sounds)

(sliding it out of your mouth) Ahhhh. That's so good. Mmmmm. Hey, do you mind teeth? I know everyone isn't the same... (pause) Oh? Well, then maybe you're missing out. Let me know what you think...

It's weird, isn't it? Why do some guys have a problem with that when others just love it? (kissing sounds) I don't know. It's just interesting to try different things. I love doing it either way... Nnnnnnngh. Ahhhh.

[some rustling as you shift position now and then]

Mmmmmmmm. Oh fuck, I just love this. Mmmmmm... are you ok? (giggle) Nevermind. I've never known a guy who *wasn't* ok getting one of these. And your face really says it all.

Getting there? Ok. Yeah. That's good. No, it's fine. Just keep your hand on my head ... (giggle) I've always loved it when someone does that... and you can let me know when it's time. I'll be ready.

(more noises, building to a peak)

Mmmmmmmm! Ah! (sucking, slurping) Mmmmmmmmmmmm... whew.

(finishing & swallowing)

Ha. Ahh, that was *good.*

[sitting up, settling into seat/leaning back onto the cushions]

Whew. (happy laugh) Ahhhhh. Thank you. Again. (pause) Yes, I mean it! *And* you're welcome. (pause) No, no need to think of it that way. It was a mutual favor. We *both* really needed that. I could tell. (pause)

Mmmmm, nice. (sigh) Mmmmm-hmmm. It's ok. (pause) Oh, I feel *great.* What about you? (pause) (smug giggle) I thought so. I'm happy I could help you out. (pause) Actually, at the moment? I think I want cookies. Does it feel like time yet? What do you want? (pause) Ooohh, well, *that* would be nice too. Maybe? (laugh) True, I haven't had anyone... play with me like that either lately. It has been a while.

Well yes, if you're also willing to use those hands some more... or anything else... I certainly wouldn't want to say no. What's a good favor between friends? (giggle) I mean, wait. Don't... it's not the kind of thing where anybody owes anybody. Don't feel like you have to offer. Let's give it a few minutes. I'm just fine right now. (giggle) Nobody needs to go anywhere anytime soon. If there's anything else we feel like doing... no pressure. All right?

But right now... what do you think? Sugar or chocolate chip? (pause) Great. I'll start the oven. Want to give me a hand? You know where the pans are.

[shifting around and standing up]

Oh, I'm *so* glad we finally found an evening to hang out. Ahhh... thanks. What a great way to finish the week. (laugh) *Just* what I needed.


End file.
